Me and the Doctor
by sanctuary fan
Summary: The title says it all. Me and my imagination. Rated M because of language and scenes from 2 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Me and the Doctor

I knew him, he knew me. Once or twice we saved the world together, so I knew who he was and what he did. He was a man to die for literally, the only irreplaceable person in this universe.

I was infatuated with him, with his looks, his smell, his brilliance, his voice, his smile. I was proud to be one of few people who knew him personally.

He was a time lord and I could touch him at will and he would touch me back with love and care in his eyes. But I was going for lust… I mean I was imagining doing to him and letting him do to me all sorts of shameful things, but he was content with looking at me and occasionally touching me.

I wondered so many times how it worked. He was a male with a body close to human anatomy. What did sex mean to a time lord? And what having sex to a time lord meant to me? For a human female such as myself with modest sexual experiences and cravings, he was the highlight of my fantasies. Daydreaming at his naked body, his laughter, his way of moving, his impatience and stubbornness made thinking of sex with anyone else (mainly a human male) virtually impossible. I could have a time lord if only he could see the need in my eyes and, of course, interpret it correctly. Because I realized some time ago that he didn't see himself as the object of a woman's sexual desire. He knew he was loved as a friend, a savior and maybe a bit more (but only by Rose in his opinion).

Now I'm looking at him and I smile. He is fussing about some newborn planet with adequate atmosphere for me to visit. I don't care, I'd just kiss him right now until I can't breathe, strip him and have him over and over again. I must have been looking intently at him because he's now looking at me with his adorable confused look in his eyes.

"Did you hear me?" he asks.

_Of course not_, I answer in my mind, _I was busy imagining you naked on top of me_.

"Aaa …no. I was thinking about something else" I eventually mutter.

" 'Bout what?"

Most of the time he is polite. I know he only asked me what I was thinking about because it was the right thing to do, not because he really wanted to know the answer. The second he asked the question he was thinking about another place to take me visit. But, I decide to answer anyway and telling the truth.

"I was thinking about you and me; a lot of pleasure and sweat." I hear myself say. _My God! Did I say that? I don't recognize myself. _I know I managed to draw his attention with this. He has that confused and intrigued look in his eyes and his mouth is prepared to speak, but stays closed.

Now is the time. I kiss him hard and put in that kiss all of my thought, passion, lust, impatience and nights of longing for him. He doesn't yet move. That's good, at least he doesn't back down. And then it comes to me: _oh my God, I'm kissing the Doctor, I'm kissing a time lord!_

I finally stop for air and I look at him. He is shocked. Does he really NOT know the effect he has on women? I don't want to lose the moment so I kiss him again, but this time a bit slower, with less hunger so I can taste him fully. I put his stunned hands on my hips and then I gently touch his cheek and rest my own hands on his back.

I feel him reacting and I think he's shivering. Does that mean he likes it? I don't really know because his hands are still on my body. _Come on_, I'm thinking, _be a man!_ I suck his lips gently at first and then I decide to ravage his tongue. I slid one hand to the front of his shirt and try to unbutton it. He moves, but only to grab my hand. He also breaks the kiss and takes a step back. He must see in my eyes my need for him, the physical need to complete the unique experience that he is. I do love him, but in a nonconventional way that I can't explain. Meeting him brought meaning and fulfillment to my life and I have yet to come to terms with them.

Why doesn't he say anything? I can't read him because I haven't seen this expression on his face before now. I'm starting to get scared. Have I gone too far for him? So, I decide to let the next move up to him. I watch him. I swear I can see his brain trying to figure out what just happened and what he should do. For crying out loud, he can see different times and dimensions in his head all the time, but he doesn't know how to respond to a woman coming on to him. He looks at me with his beautiful eyes, at least they're not clouded, but I can see pain in them. _Oh, how I'd love to take your pain away…_ I know I didn't cause that pain so I'm focusing on my sensations. For the first time in my life I miss the lips I've just tasted. Is it because he's an alien or because he is the most intriguing person I've met? And he really is…

I run out of patience. _Do something!_ I scream at him in my head.

"Take me because I really need you!" I finally tell him in the form of almost an order. I don't want to let this go and give him enough time to back down more than he already did.

"I…" he says and stops. He lets go of my hand and leaves the room. Crap! I've gone too far. I've spoiled everything. I go looking for him to say goodbye.

"I'll leave now." I say and turn around for the door.

"Why?"

His questions surprises me; mostly the desperation in his voice. I decide to go for the truth even if it shames me.

"I want you and that makes you confused. I can't be around you and not think of you in a sexual manor. I don't want to be just friends." I'm honest; he spoiled me for other men. "I can deal with seeing you from time to time, but I can't deal with only occasionally flirting looks and hugs. I don't want to be your companion, I'm far from brave enough and I can't watch you put yourself in harm's way just because you live on adrenaline. I want to be your fixed point in time. I want you to come to me and let me heal you when the world is too much even for you." That's me talking and actually spilling my heart out. I love him, I want him and I don't want to wait for another regeneration, another face and body to tell him what I need. I liked 9th, but the universe broke the mold when 10th was created: handsome, intense, extremely attractive, but dumb at interactions, too lost in details to take a break. I can't go through another regeneration without mourning him and regretting thinks left unsaid. Now I'm awaiting his response and I'm afraid it won't be what I desire.

To be continued

Thanks for reading, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and the Doctor

Chapter 2

I can see him puzzled. I don't know what to say more than I've already said. I've put my feelings out there for him, and he is just looking at me. I still don't understand his question _Why?_ He knows why I'm leaving, I'm just sorry he'll be alone again, without Rose and Martha. I know he loves Rose and he always will and Martha left because she was tired of waiting, but I can share him. I'm OK with his mourning of Rose; her being alive in another dimension without any way of reaching her must kill him inside. I respect that, I don't want to replace Rose and her role in his heart, I just want to be with him from time to time.

I reach for the door and leave the room. _Come after me!_ I scream in my head while I continue to go down the corridor. "Thlasa!" I hear him shout behind me. I stop, but I don't turn around. I need to have a sense of personal dignity, even though I'm at his mercy.

"Turn around please" he asks me. I take my time to breath and turn to him. He just stands in front of me with one hand in his pocket and another scratching the back of his head. "I've never done this before" he says. "I mean, not with a companion… not that I didn't want to, but it always seemed complicated… aaa, not complicated as in the act, but complicated as in future relationship with said companion" he starts babbling

I smile, he really doesn't know how to react, but I won't push him again. He comes closer to me and reaches for my hand. "I knew human females couldn't resist me!" he makes jokes when he's feeling uneasy, but he also becomes aware of where this discussion is heading. It's his choice.

He finally kisses me. Slowly at first, but then full of hunger, as if he remembers how it feels after a long time of abstinence. His hands are holding mine and I get closer to him to feel his body. He instinctively pulls me closer and reaches for the buttons of my shirt. Now I'm the one baffled, but on fire with his passion and taste. I want him so much! And it's happening; the Doctor's tongue is in my mouth, his hands on my left breast. When did he get there? Doesn't matter, I really can't focus on anything else except my sensations. And they are more than I can handle in the best way possible. He's still kissing me, giving me, once in a while, time to breath. He finally breaks the kiss and looks deep into my eyes. "Come on, let's go somewhere more comfortable." Even now he thinks of everything. He sits me on a bed in one of the bedrooms and starts undressing me watching intently every part of my new exposed skin. He gets on his knees in front of me and he takes off my shirt, my bra, my skirt. I take his coat off, then his tie and shirt. I reach for his belt, but he puts his mouth on my right breast and sucks at my nipple and I forget what I was going to do. I moan and I feel his eyes on me questioning whether I like it or not. He has his answer very quickly when he touches my left breast with one hand and with the other he presses me to his body. My knees are spread and his body is between them so I can feel his erection. _Oh, God! Why have I waited so long? _That's all I can think about. He stops and I panic. But he just wants to take his belt off, then his pants, and, finally his underwear. He looks like a normal human male, but I feel he has surprises waiting.

I want to take my panties off but he pins my hands and back to the bed. He nibbles on my neck and presses his erection on my pelvis. I can't stand it anymore but I can't move, he is completely dominating me and I have no problem with this. He lets go of my hands to reach for my panties with one and one is on my breast. He rips my knickers off and positions himself at my entry. He looks at me, maybe to allow me to stop this, but stopping is so far away from my head that I don't even know the word anymore. I look back at him with raw lust in my eyes to assure him that I'm all his for the taking. Also, I'm fairly sure he can read my desire and acts accordingly. I feel him penetrating me rough and hard and completely fills me. He's not big, nor small, but he fits perfectly, touching every sensible spot inside me, making me gasping and squirming. I've never felt this before, so full and incredibly aroused. I feel my muscles tightening around him while he is thrusting and panting and watching my expression. I want to tell him to go faster but my brain can't make up the words. Still, I think he understood because he is pushing harder and faster. He holds me in his arms and kisses me from time to time. I want more, so much more and I come, hard and long while he continues to move in and out of me with even more speed. He's harder than I ever felt him and my muscles are contracting hard and I hang on to him enjoying the pleasure, the heat and something I can't describe. I feel him in my head telling me to let go, to focus on the pleasure, to trust him. I try to recover from my orgasm and I feel him still inside me, but he's not moving. He's on top of me watching me with a smug on his face. I hate it but I don't bother to say something. I feel so good and I reach for his mouth to kiss him. He allows me control and I taste him again feeling the lust building up inside me again. For a brief moment I wonder if he came, or if he can come, or how does he come. I look at him he is still hard and I want him again, I want him controlling me again. He knows so he turns me on my stomach, pins me under his body and spreads my legs. He is again inside me, thrusting hard and fast from the beginning. I want to move and touch him, but he's in control and he is so dominating during sex. I like it, because I trust him. He pulls at my hair and I feel his breath on my neck. He kisses me as hard as he is inside me and I respond.

"Is it OK?" he asks a little troubled. I can't talk, so I nod my head. He kisses my neck and lifts me on my hands and knees so he can touch my breasts. I've never let a man dominate me in bed like this, but this is different, this is the Doctor and I know he would die for me, and right now he is all mine, grasping for air and doing his best to please me. And he is pleasing me more than I can describe. I'm beginning to believe that pleasure like this can drive someone mad and I want to come because my muscles can't contract harder than this. I take one of his gingers into my mouth and gently bite it. I feel him tremble, and that's enough prove that he also likes it.

"Stop, I can't anymore." I almost beg him.

"You can, trust me. Just enjoy it." I can feel his grin again, but it doesn't bother me because it just me and him there, no one else. All he's doing is for me and it's more than I could have ever imagined.

I come again, harder and longer than the first time and I can barely breathe. I turn on my back to see his face. This time is gentle and anxious to see my response. _God, couldn't you feel my response? You're still a goof when it comes to women…_ I smile to make him feel secure.

"You're good at this, you should make it more often, at least we should…" I finally catch my breath and regain my speech.

"It's been a while" he said in an embarrassed way. He lies next to me. I turn my body to him and caress his face. "What about you, don't you finish?"

"I have finished. The difference is I only ejaculate when I want to procreate."

I'm glad he thought at everything, because protection was the only thing on my mind. I kiss him slowly. Now I'm satisfied and I look at the man in front of me and I know I do love him. I also know a relationship with him is out of the question. But I'm fine with it as long as I know I'm the only female woman he had sex with.

"You can't travel with me…" he says abruptly.

I don't know if he tells me that or he realizes this fact. Anyway, he is correct (as always), I can't travel with him and watch him put himself in danger. I know he would do anything to protect me, even if it meant killing him so I could live, and that is the worst possible scenario. The universe needs the Doctor, while I am expandable. I know he doesn't think this way, but it's the truth.

"I'll always be waiting for you. Whenever you need to see me come to me." It's all I can say to make us feel better. He'll be alone again, but at least he'll have someone waiting for him. I put my arm around him and kiss him again. I swear to myself to always be there for him. But for now it's just the two of us, satisfied and tired. We'll sleep for a while and I'll leave tomorrow. He puts his head on my chest and hangs on to me. I hold him tight…


	3. Chapter 3

Me and the Doctor

Chapter 3

I remember the time when I met the 8th Doctor, the very brief time before the regeneration. One night I was walking home from work and I saw a light around a corner. I turned toward the light and I saw a man in pain and the light coming from within him. Then, a very bright light hit me and I closed my eyes. When I finally opened them a different man was on the ground and little flashes of light were going through him. I thought he was dead and electrocution came to mind. I went to him and touched him. He was burning up, but I felt his heart beating very fast.

"Hey, are you all right?" he mumbled something. "I don't understand. Say that again?" I encouraged him. "Blue box… keys in pocket" he barely whispered. I looked behind me and saw a wooden box with a Police sign on top. I went to the box and tried to open it. No luck, so I decided to look for the keys as instructed. I reached into his pocket and felt so many things in there. _What the hell?_ I thought but I stumbled on something resembling the shape of a key. I opened the door from the blue box and return to the man. "Shall I call an ambulance?" "No… inside, I need rest"

I carried him to the blue box (actually dragged him on the ground). I went in and froze. _I'm dreaming!_ I thought when I took in the view. _Yeah, that's it I'm dreaming _I was trying to convince myself so I decided to continue my elaborate dream. I dragged the man in and closed the door. I checked on him again. He was alive and his hearts were beating steadily. _Two hearts! Cool, I love syfy dreams. _I thought to myself and went on reckon. Big place that blue box. Corridors and bedrooms, bathrooms, living rooms and dressing rooms. But the most impressive room was the control room (as I named it). Lots of levers and buttons, but I didn't touch any of it. I looked at the man: tall, properly built with a very expressive face. _What had happened to the other man? Was he able to change, to make himself younger? Yes, that's it! It's my dream and I met a man who can make himself younger at will. Pretty cool! _I dragged the man to a bed and stayed with him to make sure he was OK.

"Hey!" I opened my eyes and saw the man on the bed looking at me.

"Hello!" he said and smiled. A big, full mouth smile.

_Ok_ I thought, _this is still a dream. But I just woke up._

"My name is the Doctor, what's yours?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Thank you for the help, who knows what might have happened if you wouldn't have taken me to the TARDIS. By the way my key please!"

I reached into my pocket and handed him the key.

"Your name please" he spoke again.

"Thlasa" I muttered

"Thlasa? Strange name, very unusual. So, what do you thing about my place?"

"It's big…"

"Yes it's bigger on the inside. And no, you're not dreaming." There was that big grin again. That grin made me feel safe being there with him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I told you, I am the Doctor and this is my ship and home. You should pay more attention."

"Said the man with two hearts. I'm still not sure I'm not dreaming."

"You're not" he said and pinched me as he rose off the bed.

"Ouch, don't do that!" I said, then I saw his clothes. He was wearing the other man's clothes and they didn't fit him at all. He saw me staring and looked down at himself.

"Wait a minute, I'll take care of this" he said and went into a wardrobe. He came out dressed in black jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket.

"Better?"

"Yeah" I smiled "So, two hearts, any other parts that come in pair?" I heard myself asking.

"No, I've got just one of that" he grinned and winked at me.

I felt my cheeks turning red but ignored them. "Who is the Doctor?" I asked him again.

"Just a man. Thanks for the help, but you should be on your way. I've got things to do."

"Don't you dare! You've got some explaining to do, I believe I sort of saved your life" I finally got the courage to demand.

What followed blew my mind. A living ship, time and dimensions in space, time lord science, travelling to galaxies and planets, thousands of alien species, regeneration… _Crap and I thought I was smart! _

I was baffled but his eyes (big, beautiful, rather sad and very old) convinced me he was telling the truth. He put so much passion in explaining without giving up to many details that I was sure he had explained it to someone else in the past.

"So, you travel alone?" I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of thinking I was just another human surprised by all the science fiction details of his story.

"I had some companions in the past, but it was too complicated."

"I bet having someone to talk to, to share all you've told me can get complicated…"

"It still is. You're just a human like all my previous companions and things always get too complicated for you."

_Ok, now I am shocked. Who the hell does he think he is?_

"Excuse me mister I am too smart for you humans. I don't care anyway. Go, do what complicated thing you have to do. I'll be leaving now." I really didn't want to leave, but the man clearly had things going for himself and didn't need someone to hold him back.

"Thlasa! What kind of a name is Thlasa?" he asked with a puzzled look instantly trying to decipher the mystery.

"It's half Irish, half my parents' passion for sailing and ships. What?"

"Let me show you a planet as thanks for saving my life"

"A peace offering?" I smiled. He was so aware of his charm and I couldn't pass off the offer. "Where are we going?" I asked

"I'm thinking about the flat planet of Fulmahata. It's a small class planet, just a layer of rock with no atmosphere, but a beautiful sunrise in the middle of three moons. There's blue and purple sort of plastic vegetation growing out of the rocks and breathing dust to make up for the lack of air." He was already at the commands, pulling levers and pushing buttons. He looked at me and I instantly knew I wasn't the one he was expecting to be next to him.

"Your companions left you or you left them?" I asked not really hoping for an answer. He stopped for a second, then hit another button.

"We're going!"

The TARDIS started making loud and strange noises and I fell to the floor.

"You should do something about taking off smoothly." I suggested while lifting from the floor.

"I think I like it that way" he said and winked at me (he really liked winking).

"Of course you do, loud and rough, fits your style." I laughed. "So, no atmosphere means no air, right? What will we breath?"

"The TARDIS will take care of it. We're here". He ran to the door and opened it. "Come see" he called for me and reached out his hand. I took his hand and stepped out. He was right: a sun, three moons and plastic flowers surrounded us.

I realized then what I did. I was not on Earth with a man I didn't know, on a planet I never heard of, flying in a wooden box. That was cool…


End file.
